hopes_peak_universityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowan Rokkaku
Rowan is a character created by and owned by Cider. Please refrain from editing this page if possible. Many thanks. Appearance Rowan is a tall, lanky man with long silky black hair that falls past his shoulders to his hip area. However, typically he uses a white bow to tie his hair into a low ponytail so that it isn't in the way. Most of his features are softer in nature but also rather thin as well. Right above his left eyebrow and under the left side of his lip he has plain piercings as well. Majority of the time his expression is of disdain, making him seem somewhat hard to approach. His tanner skin is remarkably smooth to the touch, Rowan also shaving his skin on top of the high amount of care he gives it. Typically gloves are worn by him and he is rarely seen without them on, although there is nothing of note under there except for his fingers which seem particularly slender. With this his clothes aren't truly of note either - a white, short sleeved button up is neatly buttoned up with some black pants and black loafers. Personality Rowan, at face value, is an immensely frustrating person. There are several factors to this, the one many turn to in a heartbeat being how heavily harsh he is. By no means does he make any attempt to sugarcoat things or hold back his opinions, they're worn on his sleeve and if he finds a problem he will point it out sternly with no care in the world. He takes, to put it nicely, absolutely no shit from anyone which in turn causes him to be heavily disagreeable. On top of this he also tends to push people away and isn't social by any means. You can't just be friendly to him - any attempts at kindness seem to just bounce off his very being. Most of his time is spent busying himself with various activities that require no interaction and can just leave him in his own little world. Naturally this leaves him with few friends, most of these bonds being ones from childhood and/or ones he formed over the course of years. However, another factor to what makes him so frustrating is his composure. Rowan doesn't laugh, cry, show anger, or anything like that. His typical appearance cannot be considered expressionless nor can it be considered calm. Rather, it's more of a bored expression or a deadpan look that screams "whatever, get on with it already." ''The biggest reaction you can get out of Rowan is likely slight irritation or him rolling his eyes which can make the fact that you can't really insult him ''back effectively frustrating. More will be added once his character gets past face value or after the roleplay. Backstory This section will be filled out when the information is revealed or post-roleplay. Rowan is not particularly open about himself - not due to paranoia or any trauma, rather, he is just not the most sociable person. He'll only give vague details such as that he was raised in America and that he was what most would consider an "overachiever" in school. Skills and Hobbies Surgery wip Aromatherapy wip Chiropractic wip Violin Playing wip Relationships Family Yushiro Rokkaku wip Tabris Abernathy Tabris is one of Rowan's few friendly relationships, one close enough that it could be compared to siblings or cousins. However, despite this closeness the relationship does have it's flaws that make it shaky. wip need to organize my thoughts here Temple of Truth Evangeline Beau-Vaillant tba/wip Trivia * Rowan's favorite animal would be a dragon, specifically a wyvern or Chinese styled dragon. If it had to be a real animal, however, it'd be a tie between an axolotl and a cat. * Hypothetically if Rowan got drunk he'd be heavily angry and aggressive, likely fighting anything that looked at him the wrong way. Unless it was a friend, then he'd be overprotective. * Rowan hates feeling envious of others. * While Rowan is ticklish if you tried to tickle him he'd probably actually hit you. ** The same goes for if you catch him by surprise. * Rowan has a soft spot for children and animals mainly because he feels as though being mean to them would be "low". * Rowan can be a bit of a hoarder and sometimes just likes to collect "pretty things" in his room. ** He also cannot take himself to get rid of any gifts from friends no matter how long ago they gave it to him. * Rowan prefers harder alcohol to lighter alcohol. * In a relationship Rowan is pretty unsure of what gender he's attracted to. He knows he can feel it towards non-binary individuals but he remains unsure on his stance towards dating a wonan or man. * Rowan enjoys drinking milk. * Rowan's favorite movie is Inglourious Basterds. * Rowan walks with a slight sway in his hips. Category:Male Category:Cider's Muses Category:Questioning (Sexuality) Category:Questioning (Romanticism) Category:Temple of Truth Category:Characters